


Такие дела, брат. (Любовь.)

by FandomMattGroening



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening
Summary: Ожидание – самая скучная часть дела. Время, когда можно немного расслабиться и почесать языками.





	Такие дела, брат. (Любовь.)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2017 для команды fandom Matt Groening 2017

— Джессика Лавджой! — ни с того ни с сего выдает Дольф, затягиваясь «Монд Стрит» без фильтра и выпуская дым в потолок.  
— А что с ней? — безразлично бросает Керни, раскладывая на низком столике предметы для чистки пистолета. Керни насрать на Джессику, его просто достали тишина и ожидание. Керни, честно говоря, вообще на все насрать, кроме его сына и пистолета.  
— Говорю, я бы трахнул Джессику Лавджой. Или Шерри. Черт, я бы трахнул Шерри вместе с Терри.  
— Это было бы горячо, — замечает Джимбо. — Но, знаешь, то, как ты это говоришь, — совершенно неуважительно по отношению к женщинам. Сексистски даже.  
— Отъебись, не хочу слушать нотации от того, кто последний раз показывал свой член кому-то, кроме своей правой руки, года три назад.  
Джимбо пожимает плечами:  
— Иногда лучше так, чем потом лечиться. Да и не мое это.  
— Уел, лысый, — смеется Дольф. — Но знаешь, брат, пока ты ждешь свою любовь, твой дружок может совсем завять.  
— Кто сказал, что я все еще жду? — Керни на это неопределенно хмыкает, заставляя Джимбо поежиться немного. Из их компании Керни — тот, кто точно все про всех знает, потому что он — хренов параноик.  
Стук в дверь спасает его от неловкого разговора, и Джимбо этому искренне рад до того момента, когда видит, кто на пороге. 

— Я принес то, что вы просили, теперь отдайте мне ее! У меня выступление через двадцать минут. — Мартин нервно теребит рукав своей белой рубашки и так старательно не смотрит в его сторону, что Джимбо хочется приложить его по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым. Любой, у кого зрение и мозги в порядке, поймет, что что-то не так. Любой, кроме Дольфа, конечно. Корки понятия не имеет, куда деваются его хваленые мозги в таких случаях. Но прямо сейчас он действительно рад, что Шапиро отвлекся на содержимое маленького контейнера.  
— Бери свою дуделку и беги уже, сладенький.  
Мартин шумно сглатывает, хватает футляр и, не оглядываясь, мчится к двери. Дольф фыркает, как только щелкает замок:  
— Господи, вы видели его лицо, он словно призраков увидал! Флейтист!  
Джимбо улыбается. Просто потому, что у Принца и правда было смешное лицо — растерянное, испуганное. И милое. Он реально милый, даже несмотря на то, что такой трус.  
— Я бы тоже испугался, если бы увидел твою страшную рожу, — бурчит Керни.  
— Говори, что хочешь, но мы все прекрасно знаем, что я красивее вас. И умнее, это точно, я, сосунки, девять языков знаю.  
— Ты знаешь девять языков, но понятия не имеешь, когда стоит прикусить свой собственный.  
— Зануда, — бросает Дольф, меняя код на контейнере. — Готово. Ждем ее час и выдвигаемся.  
Тишина длится не больше минуты. Джимбо прибить готов Дольфа, у которого сегодня просто какой-то словесный понос.  
— Говорят, что те, кто на духовых играют, клево отсасывают. Думаете, Принц — хороший флейтист?  
Корки хочет сквозь землю провалиться, когда ловит на себе пристальный взгляд Керни. И как никогда раньше жалеет о том, что стал начисто сбривать волосы, потому что прямо сейчас они бы ему пригодились — он чувствует, что лицо и уши, а может даже и лысина, просто адски горят. — Иначе зачем бы Манц его крышевал?  
Джимбо прикрывает глаза и сжимает зубы. Ему должно быть плевать на эту трепотню, но отчего-то нет. Он дышит и считает про себя до десяти.  
— Они просто друзья, Шапиро, и ничего больше, поверь мне, — спокойно говорит Керни. Он обращается к Дольфу, но Корки, почему-то, уверен, что на самом деле это предназначено ему. — А теперь заткнись и дай мне закончить.  
Удивительно, но Дольф действительно затыкается. В подвале тихо. Джимбо лежит на диване и думает о том, что Мартин — талантливый музыкант. Очень талантливый.

**Author's Note:**

> Гангстерско-шпионская ау, своеобразная ау на серию «24 минуты».


End file.
